


Shadows on the horizon

by shipping_galore



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, English Names, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Serena after being assigned history papers on ancient times begins having strange vision’s and dreams of a shadow figure who is he and WHY does he call her shadow Princess.
Relationships: Golden Dancer (Darien& Tea, Keeper of the moon (Serena& Marik), Puppy-shipping, Puzzle shipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> SG: I’m re uploading the again 3rd the charm yet I’m also chopping it  
> Note: Seto and Atem will be cousins in this story just like they were in ancient Egypt Serena’s family as well as Atem, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou and Bakura. Know all about Serena’s past life and about the sailor scouts although I’m not too sure I’m putting Marik’s nationality as Egyptian although he could be Japanese so if I’m wrong someone please let me know the true nationality and I will fix it  
> bold Italic is Lunarian the language of Lunarian’s (moon people)  
> bold Italic and underline, is the shadowy figure speaking Lunarian however Serena can only hear him in her mind  
> Italic Thoughts  
> *************************************************************************
> 
> I am extremely grateful to ALL who left kudos or book marked my stories and I thank the many who have clicked my stories an for those rare few who have left good comments so to those I thank you for the many, many, many hits Kudos and book marks However……… ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question ( A03 really need to at a PM section so readers can ask questions about the story they have read ) or Run idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I have WAY to many idea’s myself to really add others idea's in my stories but IF i run out of idea's i will ask (that is when I’m writing chapter Stories 
> 
> I’m suggesting to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment will be Deleted.
> 
> I'm here to write manly for myself. Sure, you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like  
> I know that’s hash but I’ve kind of had it with readers for me I want to hear what you think about MY Stories not have it nit picked about spelling or grammar or how I portrayed the Characters because they don’t think that the Characters would have acted like how I’ve written them that why its call OOC I only EVER write OOC and AU or what if. IF I wanted to stay within cannon, I wouldn’t write at all and just watch the shows they are based off (this is all to do with my FANfic stories. Not my OW/ OS (Original work/Original stories) also the nit-pick about spelling or grammar also applies to my OS  
> *************************************************************************  
> I know i Originally Said this Story was on hold when i posted chapter 4 of Beautifully broken but I came up with an ending that allowed me to Finish this story

Updated it on 13th /12/19

 **Title** : Shadows

 **Author** : Shipping_galore

 **Pairings** : Serena/Marik/?

 **Genre** : mystery

 **Warnings** : none

 **Rating** : GA

 **Disclaimer** : don’t own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro** : Serena spends her day with her boyfriend Marik Ishtar later after falling asleep while doing her homework she dreams of a shadow like place and a shadow who is he and why is he calling her shadow Princess

* * *

******17th September 1997******

It was a Warm Autumn Saturday late afternoon in the Azabu-Juuban, distinct of Minato Ward, Tokyo. Currently 16-year-old Serena Tsukino dressed in a black skirt and a pink mid-length sleeved top pink scrunch socks and black flats. Her boyfriend 16-year-old. Marik Ishtar, dressed in white pants with a dark grey belt a navy-blue top and a back vest, and black joggers were walking though the pack. 

“Today is beautiful day don’t you think?” Serena asked her boyfriend.

As she twirled around, the wind gently picked up and tossing the brown and orange leaves around the young girl.

Marik chuckled.

“Serena my dear you think every day is a beautiful day.”

Serena turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

“Prey tell what’s wrong with thinking that?” she asked him. 

“Nothing my love absolutely nothing” said Marik.

While walking up to the young teen and wrapping her in his arms snuggling into her boyfriend’s embrace Serena sighed then pulled back and looked at him.

“Every day maybe a beautiful day but do you know What my favorite TIME of day is” said Serena.

“No sweetheart what TIME of day is your favorite?” asked Marik.

As he ran his hand over her head undid her buns allowing her hair to flow down her back.

“I love seeing your hair down rather than in the buns” said Marik.

Now free to run his fingers though her long blond locks.

Serena smiled and shook her head, the couple continued on their walk.

“You love my hair down because you love playing with it” says Serena.

As she takes her hair ties from his hand and placed them in her pocket.

“Well getting back on topic my favorite time of day is twilight” said Serena.

“I ask again Why twilight sweetie?” asked Marik.

“I don’t know I find it very comforting I guess because it a time just before night and darkness falls” said Serena.

Suddenly Serena stopped walking and her mind was thrown back in time to when she was a Princess of the now long-lost kingdom of the moon.

* * *

*******vision*******

Princess Serena stood on her bedroom balcony looking out into the universe just then she felt a pair of wispy like arms go around her waist.

“ ** _What are you thinking about my shadow Princess_**?” asked a voice in her mind.

**_“I’m wishing that I could go back with you”_** said the 14-year-old Princess. 

**_“Maybe someday I will take you back there but not this time my shadow Princess_** ” said the voice.

Serena felt a pair of barley there, lips lightly ghost her shoulder, the Princess felt the wispy like arms slip from her waist, then felt a gust of wind behind her. When Serena turned the presence that was with her was gone.

*******End of vision*****

* * *

OK what the hell was that vision was that a part of my past how come I don’t remember that part and what was that presence not to mention WHO’s voice was that in my mind

“Serena, Serena” Marik frantically called his girlfriend’s name.

Serena shook her head.

“Huh what” said Serena.

As she was pulled away from the vision of a time long gone and her thoughts.

“Yeah I’m fine,” said Serena.

She dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand.

Meanwhile Marik gave her a wary look.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so,” said Serena.

As she smiled at her lover, then suddenly a frown appeared on her brow.

“What is it sweetheart?” asked Marik.

As he saw the frown appear.

“I just remembered I need to start on my history homework,” said Serena.

“I can drive you home if you like?” asked Marik.

No thanks the fresh air my just help clear my head.” said Serena.

She kissed his cheek and dashed on home.

* * *

*****Tsukino house/ Serena’s bedroom******

She got home around 4:00“Mum dad Sammy I’m home “called Serena.

When she walked through the door of the Tsukino house.

“Welcome home Serena” said Kenji.

While walking down the stairs.

Serena smiled and then ran right passed him up the staircase, she ran to her room and opened the door, walked in closed then closed the door. Serena made her way over to her desk, sat down and took out her homework and books, one of the subjects she decided to take was ancient history it not only covered the ancient history of japan but also other contraries. She had three history assignments to do two of them were already done one was an assignment on ancient Rome the other on ancient Greece. Meanwhile the third and final one she had yet to do was on ancient Egypt, and since Serena was, assigned the assignment, she started to have VERY weird dreams. Serena sat at her desk pencil in hand chin on her palm, she stared at her books.

* * *

*****15 minutes later*****

She looked down and still had yet to write anything, she banged her head on her desk in frustration.

“Why can’t I concentrate” Serena moaned.

Suddenly her head shot up.

“That’s it” she said aloud.

Getting up she grabbed her portable CD player looked though her CD rack and found the CD single she was looking for, placed the CD inside the player and closed the lid before setting her head phones on her head walking back over to her desk she sat down with her legs tucked under her set the portable player on her desk and pressed play. Therefore, while the song played in her ears Serena worked on her ancient Egyptian assignment. The words for the assignment flowed from her brain to her fingers and on to the paper. Serena stopped for a moment grabbed one of the books and flipped through it, she worked long and hard on the assignment until she fell asleep with the Third verse and Chorus still playing in her ears. While Serena slept, she began dreaming.

* * *

*****DREAM*****

Serena stood in the mist of deep purple shadows, wearing a black and dark purple corset dress with black high heels her hair styled in the moon buns with a dark purple and black ribbon tied around the buns. The ends were braided and held together with a dark purple ribbon.

“Where…where am I why does this seem so familiar?” asked Serena.

 ** _“You mean you do not remember you loved this place my shadow Princess_** ,” said a voice in her head.

Feeling a familiar presence Serena spun around

“Who…. Who’s there?” she asked fearfully

She spun around but found nothing but dark shadow figures she stepped back in fright until she heard that same voice again in her mind.

 ** _“Don’t be freighted darling I would never allow them to harm you”_** said the voice.

“Who are they and who are you?” Serena asked Aloud.

The presence stated to fade away when he realized that his shadow princess really did not know where she was or who HE was.

 ** _“I’m sorry to have bothered you,”_** said the voice.

*****END OF DREAM******

* * *

RCS

Finished it on 13th /12/1


	2. An Evening with Friends

Stated it on 13th /12/19

 **Title:** an evening with friends

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Serena Marik/? Yugi/Atem, Seto/Joey, Darien/Tea, Yami Bakura/Ryou 

**Genre:** friendship **/** Mystery

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena spends time with her friends to clear her head however the visions and dream will not leave her be

* * *

Serena woke around 5 in the afternoon panting as if she had run a mile.

“Rena sweetie “said Marik.

Serena turned to find the whole gang standing in her doorway, the gang existed of Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Atem, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou and Bakura. 

“Oh, hey guys,” said Serena as she saw all her friends.

“You OK moonlight you looked a bit surprised just a moment ago” said Atem.

“Huh oh yeah I’m fine Tem no worries” said Serena.

“So, guys where do you want to go today?” asked Serena. 

After having that dream or nightmare or whatever it was, Serena felt liked she REALLY needed to be away from THE assignment.

“Let’s, go back to the temple and hang out,” said Ryou.

“OK let’s go,” said Raye.

Serena left her work were it was and stood up together they all walked out of Serena’s room, down the stairs and into the entrance way were they each said good-bye to Ikuko and Kenji before walking out. Marik grabbed Serena’s hand as they walked out of the gates and up the sidewalk.

* * *

As they walked up the sidewalk their companies looked on with smiles.

Seto smiled at the couple in front of him before putting his hand on Joey’s lower back, he then looked over and saw his cousin with a loving arm around Yugi, before looking back over his shoulder.

That is when he saw Ryou with his head on Bakura’s shoulder and Bakura running his hand through Ryou’s long white hair, to the left of them was Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serenity, Mai and Ishizu who were all talking about the moon and about Egypt.

On the other side of Atem and Yugi was his little brother Mokuba and Tristan Taylor, Mokuba was telling Tristan about the next duel monsters’ computation and Tristan was telling him about the motocross race coming up soon. Up ahead of him Serena and Marik were talking,

“I wish I knew where Malik went, I haven’t seen my Yami since just after the Battle

City and that was almost 2 years ago,” said Marik.

“Didn’t he say he was going back to Egypt to look after Atem’s tomb?” Asked Serena.

“Yes, but why had he not called after all I am his Hikari, and I would have like to have heard from him at least once” said Marik.

Serena smiles before looking up at the sky her mind wondering back to her dream.

 _Whose, voice was that and what was that place it seemed like I’ve been there before and the voice who did it belong to so many questions and no answers_ thought Serena.

“Sere babe” said Marik.

Serena was pulled out of her thoughts by her boyfriend.

“Yes, what is it love?” asked Serena.

“You seem a Millennia away everything OK?” asked Marik.

Serena looked at him and closed her eyes while shaking her head no. Marik was immediately concerned.

“Why, what’s wrong?” asked Marik.

“My dream it was telling me something, but I don’t understand or don’t remember,” said Serena who became frustrated and upset

Marik put his arms around her and tried to calm her.

Silent tears ran down the young girl’s face. Marik looked over to the girls everyone had stopped walking when they saw Serena cradled in Marik’s arms.

“Raye” Marik called.

The raven-haired teen walked over.

“What is it Rik?” asked Raye.

“We need to get to the temple now” said Marik with a slight urgency in his voice.

“Why what’s wrong with Rena?” asked Atem, as he and Yugi walked over to them.

“Her dream,” said Marik.

“What dream?” asked Raye?

“She told me she had a dream, but she doesn’t understand, or she doesn’t remember so we need to go to the temple and asked the scared fire what the dreams means,”

said Marik.

They all tuned to walk off again, when they saw Darien and Tea walking the opposite way down the side street. They all stopped and looked at each other, Atem put his arm around Yugi and Marik held Serena close to him. Darien stared at Serena, he still loved her, but she betrayed him by not taking him back after he broke her heat when she was 14 and instead moved on and began dating the Egyptian.

As for Tea she still blamed Yugi for turning HER Atem gay.

“Come on Dar you said you’d take me shopping then we could go for a ride down to one of the beaches,” said Tea as she tugged on Darien’s sleeve.

Darien looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

“Come on then my little dancer lets go so you can have your fun” said Darien.

He kissed Tea’s lips before putting his arm around her and guiding her away from the traitors and freaks as Serena and her friends. Marik rolled his eyes at the retreating couple. Atem just shook his head.

“Someone needs to send her to the shadow realms.”

“I can do that,” said Bakura Happily

Atem looked over at Bakura who stood there with a big sly smile on his face he was also balancing his dagger on his finger.

“I say someone needs to teach the little cocky bitch some manners,” said Raye.

“I think I’ll make her my new punching bag said Lita, while cracking her knuckles

“She’s always like that and if she doesn’t get what she wants all hell breaks loose after all she’s still pissed off at me for turning HER Atem gay,” Yugi told the rest of them with a slight bite to his words.

Atem snorted.

“Ha I was always gay she was too dumb to figure it out.”

Serena got everyone back on track.

“Come on guys let’s go to the temple and find out what the hell my dream is all about,” said Serena. “

OK darl lets go shed some light on those dreams,” said Marik.

So, they all continued on their way to the temple.

* * *

*****Cherry hill temple*****

When they go to the stairs, leading up to the temple Serena hoped on to Marik’s back they then began walking up the stairs, when they all got to the top Serena hopped down.

“Thanks for the ride love.” she told him.

“Your welcome sweetheart,” said Marik as he smiled at his girlfriend. 

They walked into the temple where the scared fire was and sat down.

Raye sat down on her heels in front of the fire with her hands clasped together, meanwhile the other sat behind her, as Raye then contacted the sacred fire.

“Oh, great fire please show me the meaning of my friend’s dream.”

The fire began crackling and flared up, suddenly, Raye shivered from the cold feeling she was getting from the version of what the fire was showing her. Raye could feel forces and one was stronger than the others were, but the face of this shadow could not, be seen. 

“What is it Raye?” asked Marik.

When he saw the look on the black-haired girls face.

“I’m getting a cold feeling and shadows keep passing over my version,” said Raye.

Atem, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba and Bakura looked at her then each other before Ryou spoke up.

“The shadow realms.”

“I’m not sure I don’t know the feeling of what it’s like being in the shadow realms, so I do not know,” said Raye.

“You’ll know,” said Bakura.

Raye opened her eyes and looked back at him.

“How will I know?” asked Raye.

“You’ll know whether the feeling is coming from the shadow realm or not because I’m going to take you there,” said Bakura.

“Is it safe?” asked Amy Serena Mina and Lita.

“Yes, she’ll be perfectly safe” said Bakura.

“If she is not, I WILL personally hunt you down and crush you” said Lita, cracking her knuckles while glaring at the young man. Bakura wasn’t fazed by her threat all he did was smile.

“I look forward to it Lita.” Bakura replied. 

With that, Bakura stood up and walked over to Raye he took her by the hand and the two vanished in a black and dark purple light.

* * *

*****Shadow realm *****

As soon as they entered the realm of shadows Raye turned from Bakura, to get a better look at her surroundings, suddenly she felt the chill and saw the shadows,

 _What are they_ Raye thought?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on her shoulder.

“Is this what you felt?” Bakura asked her.

“Yes, it’s more frightening then the enemies the girls and I had to fight years ago.

“Well now we know where Serena went in her dream all we have to do is find out

Who that voice belongs to and what he or she wants” said Bakura?

He took Raye’s hand again and bringing her back to Cherry hill temple.

* * *

When they returned Raye collapsed in Bakura’s arms.

“Raye!” the girls cried out with worry, as they watched their friend collapse.

Amy checked Raye’s pules and sighed.

“She’s fine guys I think being in the shadow realm overwhelmed her” said Amy.

Lita bent down and picked Raye up into her arms then headed to her friend’s room, meanwhile everyone else turned to Bakura.

“What happened in there?” they all asked the tomb robber.

“Nothing I took her there and she confirmed that it was the shadow realm she had a vision of and that it is a more frightening place then the enemies you girls had to fight years ago it was where you were Rena when you were dreaming and when I brought her back, she collapsed” Bakura explained to the gang.

Serena sat there shocked before getting up and walking away from the group she lent on the doorway and looked out at the courtyard.

Marik stood up and walked up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

“It’s going to be OK I promise” he whispers in her ear.

Serena doesn’t respond she just stands there as if she didn’t hear Marik.

“Serena did you hear what I said?” asked Marik.

As he turns her in his arms and lifts her chin up so that they were looking at each other, she ignored him and looked over at her friends.

“It is going on 6:00pm so I’m going to head back home guys talk with you later.” Said Serena.

With that Serena turned and walked out of the temple not even asking Marik for a ride home and down the stairs. She was now walking home the night was chilly, so she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm.

* * *

When finally, she reaches her home, Serena opens the door and walking in letting it close behind her, “evening dad mum Sammy’ said Serena as she took off her sandals and left them by the door.

“Oh, Serena your home how was your evening with your friends?” asked Ikuko.

“It was great mum we hung out at Raye’s” said Serena.

“I’m going to go upstairs and wash up.”

With that, Serena walked down the hall before walking into the bathroom, after she washed up, she headed out and back down the hallway, then walked into the dinning /kitchen room and saw Ikuko putting Dinner on the table. Moments later Kenji and Sammy walked in and the family sat down for dinner, drawing dinner they talked about their day. Once finished Sammy and Serena cleaned up and did the dishes afterwards the family retired for the night. Serena was now in her room and had just finished changing into her night clothes, then climbed into bed and shut off her lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

However, halfway through the night after dreaming of being in the shadow realm once more Serena woke to see a shadow on her wall, she gasped in shock when the shadow began speaking and it wasn’t in her mind.

 ** _“Don’t be afraid my darling shadow Princess, I would never harm you?”_** said the mysteries shadow.

Serena wrapped herself in her bed covers and looked behind her put the only thing behind her was her window.

“Who are you and how…how are you doing this?” Serena asked.

The shadow could tell she was trembling.

 ** _“Who I am, you already know who I am, as for how I’m able to contact you like this, let’s just say it is a connection between you and the shadow realm and that is how you can see my shadow. Now I must leave you to rest, good night my sweet shadow Princess,_** ” said the shadow and with that, it faded from Serena’s very eyes.

After the shadow faded, Serena sat there in shock for a moment staring at the wall. That is until Luna awoke.

“Serena “what’s wrong?” asked the black cat.

“Uh um nothing Luna bad dream sorry to wake you go back to sleep” said Serena.

She gingerly lay her body down and rested her head on the pillow. The girl’s mind was racing until she heard her own voice in her head

 _Serena you’re stupid that was not real you know shadows cannot talk_ said her inner voice.

Serena shook her head calmed her breathing and closed her eyes.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 13th /12/19


	3. Pieces

Started it on 30th /10/19

 **Title:** Pieces

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Marik/? Yugi/Atem, Seto/Joey Bakura/Ryou

 **Genre:** mystery

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena is still reeling from the strange event of last night until she remembers a key piece of the mystery that makes her start putting everything else together and the Mystery is solved

* * *

The following morning Serena woke and dressed for the day in a pair of light blue jeans and a flannel shirt, she did the top four buttons up just below her chest then tied the rest of the shirt into a knot. Looking at herself in the mirror Serena stuck a pose and giggled before grabbing her white handbag and slipping her feet into a pair of black strapped heels, she glanced over at the wall where she saw the shadow and shuddered before heading on out of her room.

“Mum I’m heading on out for the day be back later” Serena called as she headed out the door.

“OK have fun”, Ikuko called as she heard the front door open and close.

Serena headed on down the path and out the gate on to the sidewalk. Walking down the street, she stepped into her hang out, the crown arcade.

* * *

Walking through the doors she spots Andrew the owner and heads his way.

“Hey Andrew mind if I grab a chocolate shake to go?” the man In question looked up.

“Hey, Serena, sure coming right up” he tells her.

So, she takes a seat at the counter and waits, a few minutes later he comes back and handed Serena her shake, and she handed him the money.

“Hey sweetie, you OK?” asked Andrew, as he came around the counter and took a seat next to her.

“Not really Drew” Serena admitted.

The man’s green eyes clouded with concern and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You know you CAN talk to me don’t you,” he told her.

“Yeah Drew” Serena replied.

“So, what happened?” he asked.

“I didn’t sleep well last night; a very strange and insane thing happen I thought I was dreaming at first” Serena started to explain.

“What?” Andrew asked 

“I woke to a human shadow on the wall it wasn’t my own and then it began talking” Serena explained.

“It wasn’t Bakura Atem or Marik visiting you cause don’t THEY have some power over the shadows or something like that?” asked Andrew.

“They do but I don’t think it was them I know what their shadows look like and Marik never calls me shadow Princess, which is what the shadow called me, not only that but I had an awaking dream yesterday about my past although it could have been a vision and yesterday I had a dream after falling asleep doing my homework I found myself in the different realm that we now know was the shadow realm and that is when I first met the shadow.”

“Wow sounds like a mystery to me I’m sorry I wasn’t much help talk to Raye or the boys maybe they know” Andrew suggested.

“It is OK Drew and thanks for the talk” said Serena her shake now half gone.

“Could I?” Serena asked shaking her chocolate shake.

Andrew smiled.

He then went to get a recycled disposable cup, coming back he pores the half empty shake into the cup and put the lid on and the straw in the hole

“Go on” he tells her.

Serena smiles and kisses his cheek before walking out of the arcade.

* * *

Making her way down the sidewalk she turned and made her way into the park she put the now empty cup into the bin, and wondered amissly though the park as her mind wondered back not only on the waking dream but also who the shadowed figure was when suddenly it hit her the voice of the shadow she had heard that voice before in the waking dream she had of her past, and she remembered what the shadow told her last night With that thought in mind she sent a quick group text telling her friends to meet her in the park she has more info on her mystery.

She got an instant message back from all of them moments later.

Group text: on our way

Serena continued walking and took a seat under a tree to wait.

* * *

*****10 to 15 minutes later******

everyone arrived and saw Serena waiting under the tree and dashed over

“Serena what have you found out?” they all asked?” as they each took a seat on the ground.

“You know how I told you about the dream I had, and we found out I was in the shadow realm” said Serena.

The others nodded.

“Well before that when we were in the park Marik, I had a vision or waking dream of sorts I was back on the moon on my bedroom balcony looking out at the universe when I felt a presence behind me I could hear him in my mind as he asked me what I was thinking and felt the wispy feel of his arms around me, “I told him that I wish I could go back with him.”

Back to where?” asked Mai.

Serena took a deep breath.

“The shadow realms after all that where I was in my first dream and it did seem familiar to me but at the time I could not place it, the shadow figure told me I loved going there but when he realised I had no memory of that place or him at the time he faded away, than last night I was woken from a dream about the shadow realms and found the same shadow on the wall opposite my bed and it began talking I didn’t hear him in my mind like normal he was speaking like we are now” Serena explained.

“What was it saying to you?” asked Serenity.

He told me not to be afraid and called me shadow Princess that he would never hurt me he told me I have a connection with the shadow realm which is why I can see his shadow then he bid me goodnight” Serena explained 

Everyone sat there shocked.

“Wow that’s a lot” they replied.

“Yeah, it is”

Suddenly something strange began happening to all the shadows in the park as they began merging together to form into a person the shadows melted away, and a voice called out to the group.

“In remembering you also freed me.”

Everyone stood up and turned.

The man looked directly at Serena and smiled.

“Hello shadow Princess”

Serena stood shell shocked but not so shocked as the others.

“Malik” Marik replied in shock.

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 3rd /1/20 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will leave it up to my readers to interpret what went on at the end i know I leave it abruptly but this was just a quick story i wanted to write up originally


End file.
